


Character References for Stories

by DraconicTempest



Category: Original Work, Out Of Oblivion, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Character Reference, Digital Art, Fandoms to be added - Freeform, Gen, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicTempest/pseuds/DraconicTempest
Summary: Ahh, nothing much. Just a storage place for what my weird imagination comes up with.Their stories may crop up eventually, but most haven't appeared yet. In physical form, that is.





	1. Acheronta Movebo-Beowulf

**Name:**   ~~Jörmungandr~~ ,  ~~Fáfnir~~ , ~~Ouroboros~~ , ~~The Betrayer~~ , ~~The Dragon the Devoured the Sun~~ , ~~The Traitor's Guard~~ , Beowulf

 **Fun Fact:** The poem Beowulfwas written before Geoffrey of Monmouth's 12th-century Historia Regum Britanniae (History of the Kings of Britain), the supposed origin of Arthurian legends. This ties into Beowulf's backstory; something I won't be revealing much of.

Beowulf's design came from a failed sketch of Infrit from Final Fantasy X that I like way too much for my own good. A few more iterations, then this design was born. He originally didn't have pants.

**Still under Construction.**


	2. KURA/VENTUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**NOTE:** big mother-hecking picture.

 **Name:** Ventus Infurnois, Kurama ???, ???

 **Personality** : Jaded, distant to people who he isn't around often. Indifferent about most things. Would like to see the best in the world but can't anymore.

 **Fun Facts:** Uh. Angst? Is that a fact? Had several people die on him. Has two hellhounds named Furnance and Bellows. A freelancer or Merc (freelance mercenary). Out of Oblivion started out as a fever dream and now it has a full-length narrative.


End file.
